


Silent Deal

by whynotasmile



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 看見朋友轉圖的靈感。索求與任由索求，本是場交易。





	Silent Deal

埃里克第三週將勞爾不省人事地拖出酒吧，他就知道這事不能繼續下去。

是的，他們已經達成協議——古斯達夫在科尼島受教，勞爾作為其監護人繼續在側，以維護名聲，而幻影樂園的島主仍然深藏於陰影中、高台上，冷淡俯視，在女高音殞落後，耳語又將他塑回一個不可捉摸之人。

他不在乎。  
竊竊私語只在埃里克狂躁時讓他厭惡，其他時候，他早在巴黎就習慣了那些揮趕不去的影子，終其一生跟隨的醜惡。可勞爾不一樣。

鎂光燈左右貴族僅存的尊嚴，儘管內裡早已腐朽，他仍盡力撐起那樣的假象，沒有觀眾，閃爍而刺眼的燈光拍上面頰，如同巴掌火辣辣地讓他瑟縮而卑微，擠進酒瓶，任威士忌的醇辣與厚壁為自己遮去視線。

對埃里克而言，先聞到酒，然後是人。  
對勞爾而言，除了酒，已經沒有人了。

所以埃里克屢屢將他自酒液中撈起，曬在月光下——那已是他能給對方最款待的溫柔，再反覆看著貴族彷彿尋短者般又逐步踏入，再次浸濕。

不能再這樣下去。

-

勞爾數著身上的傷，一條，兩條，三條。

三條。短得不至於警戒，卻也長得不似意外。他不記得傷痕從何而來，只愣愣地不停浮現幾週前和埃里克的爭吵：場景已模糊，語句也是，微微頭痛讓他覺得自己接近爭吵的核心，半晌後作罷，瑟瑟發抖。  
_  
「無論歸與誰，我們都沒有推讓或放棄的選項。」_

那指的債務？島嶼？古斯達夫？他已經忘了細節，但厭惡埃里克透露的深沉與憂傷。他們是有過約定的，叫什麼來著？

沒有天誅地滅，勞爾昏沉沉想著，多灌了一口白蘭地幫助回想。生活已然如此，無須打賭才能成就。  
  
_「古斯達夫需要上學。」_  
_「……隨他去。」_  
_「他需要父親。」_  
_「他有你。」_  
_「……我要去墓園。」_

「 **去** 就是了！」貴族大吼出聲，發脹的眼浸潤在酒精裡，他只記得自己鬆開手，但玻璃杯碎裂牆壁的聲響大得驚人。「你 **以為** 自己掌控了一切，那就 **拿去** ！」

但那不過是回憶殘存的影，當他發現自己輪迴般醒在待客房的大床上，同時也發現了那條橫過下腹至腿間的淺紅，碰觸時細小刺痛，全新的痕跡。

-

最初埃里克沒有想那麼多。

就像將傷人的字眼具象化，被言語攻擊，被話語拆解，貴族每淪陷一吋，他就在管理龐大樂園和孩子和頹廢的男人間無法保持平衡一些。對方需要學習，但從哪裡開始？他們從未認真聽過彼此說了什麼。

貴族的拆信刀擱在桌邊，埃里克知道，因為打從合約寄來後，這世界已經沒什麼好和貴族聯絡；那把刀躺著，只在阻擋貴族伸手撈酒時被稍微挪動。

刀柄除去塵埃，仍然寒冷。  
手握利器的鬼魅，彷彿回到多年前，紛擾的巴黎地底。貴族繫著紅繩，懸吊僅憑一句女高音的抉擇。往前一步，他能殺了對方。古斯達夫將不會離開自己，他會長大、完美的度過人生，而那個魔鬼，毀了克莉絲汀十年的男孩，則會因他的揮霍付出生命。

只要一步。  
一步。

貴族輕聲酣眠，側臉倒臥，睡亂的褐色髮絲垂下、微微遮住皺起的眉頭，真可笑，他連休息也無法放鬆——埃里克尖銳的視線在偏暗的室內閃爍，反手舉刃，尖端挑開貴族微敞的領口……

然後他聽見，克莉絲汀。「克莉絲汀、」啜泣般的夢囈，貴族不安地在夢中翻了身，將面龐隱藏於被褥之下。

鬼魅放下刀。  
最終，他在對方捲起露出的左前臂上留下長痕，很輕，也密密地滲了些微血珠。這是懲罰，埃里克眼中的火被澆熄成灰，你不該取他性命，保留他。

保留他，才有另一個人同樣分享苦痛。

-

勞爾知道這件事很久了，有些時候，他甚至醒著。他想著就動手吧，讓我再不要醒來。可埃里克遲遲沒有這麼做，只慢條斯理地留下傷痕。

於是他片面解讀，認定那是一種懲罰。懲罰每個他忽略古斯達夫呼聲而踉蹌醉倒的夜；像交易一樣，貴族已清楚規則。

反覆著數月，他意識到自己為了痛楚和碰觸而買醉，除了酒，他開始在意閉上眼後出現的另一個男人，私自決定規則、侵蝕般將他豢養的鬼魅。

而埃里克從未讓他失望。

直到所有袖口能遮住的地方，都淺淺被留下痕跡，從未重複，也未交疊。勞爾閉上眼，裝作沒有因傷痕探入衣內而灼熱、而急促呼吸。刀尖與掌繭相異的溫度游移於身，他再無法抑住地睜開眼，碰上埃里克的視線。

-

埃里克曾經懷疑對方默許傷害發生，他們遊戲，彷彿這是種不用面對的溝通途徑。但隨著傷痕深入，撩開衣物時他鮮少再感到嫉妒——的確，滿佈傷痕，那副身軀仍舊令人羨嫉，可它承載的靈魂已是空殼。埃里克不再去想，如果自己最初擁有完好的樣貌，會不會連同靈魂一起完整。

他以掌覆上貴族身側，刀尖點水般微微懸高；只是欣賞，卻沒料到對上貴族的視線：憤怒，恥辱，但更多的是疑惑和慌亂。

他能做的只有愣愣回看。

-

他們都沒有說話。  
埃里克等待對方出言怒罵，勞爾等待對方反唇相譏；誰也沒有先開口。已經明白的事有什麼好開口的？都是贅言。

埃里克厭惡僵持，他的決定是繼續。  
勞爾握住他的手腕，並未阻止；鬼魅再近了些，貴族便環上，他倦得不想再假裝保有靈魂。

過程沉默而直接，就像對彼此隱晦碰觸的延續，沒有吻，這是好事——勞爾瞇起眼，拒絕在星宿墜下眼前的瞬間無助抱緊，或者輕喊出聲，他咬緊下唇，刻意放鬆的手卻像在輕撫落下痕跡的鬼魅。壓抑的顫抖也許被視為邀請，可聲音會破壞平衡，他堅決不吐露。

但埃里克在他耳邊低語，別怕。

這破壞平衡的混蛋。交易是平等的，貴族輕哼著，不打算平白吃虧，於是勾過鬼魅，覆上雙唇。

-TBC(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 小小虎頭蛇尾，2018最後一篇小說了吧，哈！  
> 新年快樂各位！


End file.
